thegrishaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Genya Safin
Genya Safin is a Tailor and a member of the Grisha Triumvirate. Appearance Genya is a gorgeous Grisha with long, fiery auburn hair, amber eyes, and alabaster skin. When she was a servant at the Little Palace, she wore a white and gold kefta. After joining The Darkling, she exchanged it for a red one with blue cuffs. After being attacked by nichevo'ya, or the nothings, her skin is scarred all over, and she has one remaining eye. History As revealed by Genya, she hasn't seen her parents since she was five. Because of her uniqueness of being a gifted Tailor, the Darkling sent her as a gift to the Queen at a young age, making Genya her servant. Since she had slept in the Grand Palace and received privileges, the other Grisha treated her with resentment. She was frequently abused by the king, starting at an unknown point. ''Shadow and Bone'' trilogy ''Shadow and Bone At the request of The Darkling, she helps Alina Starkov get ready to meet the King while she is at the Little Palace. Using objects like rose petals and gold, she is able to change Alina's face and hair. Genya then brings Alina down to the Court and asks that she not tell anyone how she helped to change her appearance. Genya is apparently not allowed to work on any Grisha due to the Queen's orders. It is obvious that the Queen is jealous of Genya's beauty, but, because the latter is a servant, she cannot do anything about it. The Darkling later explains that Genya could have had a choice to be a Fabrikator or a Corporalnik, but he decided to develop her gift and make her a "present" to the Queen. Because of that, Genya is considered the Queen's pet and a lower-level Grisha. The next day, Genya takes Alina for a tour of the Little Palace, including the Darkling's library. When they head to the Fabrikators' workshops, the two girls pick up some glass disks for Alina. The man who made the disks is David, whom Genya is clearly smitten with. When Alina runs away, she does not have time to tell Genya that she is leaving, which might have been for the best because it turns out that the Tailor is on the Darkling's side, feeling like she had nowhere else to turn to. After her capture, Alina learned that the King was mysteriously ill and that the Queen was not seeing anyone for fear of getting ill herself. This news, combined with the fact that Genya is no longer wearing a servant kefta, makes it obvious that she has been working with the Darkling this entire time, which is why she had been given to the Queen so long ago as a present. Although she knows that Genya is on the Darkling's side, Alina cannot bring herself to hurt her and tells Genya that she forgives both her and David. Siege and Storm When Alina is captured by the Darkling, she is taken care of by Genya who is still wearing the red kefta, a symbol of her betrayal. However, when Sturmhond rescues Alina, Genya has the chance to shoot Alina. She is unable to do it. Alina urges Genya to come with them but Genya cannot and is left behind. Towards the end of the book when the Darkling finds Alina, we find out that the Darkling unleashed ''nichevo'ya on Genya because she spared Alina. Her skin is scarred all over and she only has one eye left. David runs towards her, and she goes to the other side without a word. ''Ruin and Rising Genya is in the White Cathedral with the remaining Grisha. She is frequently meeting with Alina to Tailor her and help her with her power. Because of her scarring, she is given the name Razrusha'ya, which means "The Ruined". When Genya was first attacked, she refused to be near anyone, as they think she is a curse. She and the other Grisha later escape the White Cathedral and get to the surface. When they are saved by Nikolai Lantsov, he does not recognize her. Later, at the Spinning Wheel, Sergei lets her name slip and she is found by the king and queen. The king intends to punish her for poisoning him, but she reveals to the others that she was abused by the king for years. After the king leaves, she breaks down, saying the others don't understand what she has been through. David then kisses her, and they make up. Genya later sleeps with David. She escapes with the others after The Darkling's attack and stays with them until Alina, Mal, Zoya, Harshaw, and Tolya go to search for the Firebird. She goes with the other group. At the end of the book, Genya, Zoya, and David become the Grisha Triumvirate. Crooked Kingdom Genya is first seen in ''Crooked Kingdom in a secret room hidden beneath the Ravkan embassy in Ketterdam. She and Zoya Nazyalensky are attempting to rescue a group of Grisha refugees in the city, but are unable to leave Kerch due to blockades enacted by the Kerch Merchant Council. After encountering Nina Zenik and Matthias Helvar in the embassy, Genya and Zoya discuss with Nina and decide to accept her help in transporting the Grisha refugees. However, this initial plan to aid the refugees is soon scrapped. Later in the book, Genya is joined by Zoya and Sturmhond to discuss a new plan, which entails auctioning Kuwei Yul-Bo for indenture in order to send him to Ravka, with Kaz Brekker. When Kaz and Sturmhond opt to discuss alone, Genya tailors Wylan Van Eck's face back to his original appearance, reverting the work that Nina had done previously in order to make Wylan look identical to Kuwei. Genya's creation of a poison meant to make Kuwei appear dead is essential in Kaz's plan. After the plan is executed and Kuwei's auction ends in chaos, Genya attempts to revitalize Kuwei. However, Genya injects the antidote twice, to no avail; afterwards, Zoya uses lightning to restart Kuwei's heart. Genya then leaves with Zoya and Sturmhond in preparation for their departure to Ravka. ''King of Scars'' - Relationships Alina Starkov Genya had been Alina's first friend and ally in the Little Palace. Alina was one of the few Grisha who didn't consider Genya a lower level Grisha. David Kostyk Genya has a crush on David. And it seems he barely notices her at all, but that starts to change in Ruin and Rising. Category:Characters Category:Grisha Trilogy Characters Category:Six of Crows Characters Category:Grisha Category:Tailors Category:Grisha Triumvirate members Category:Corporalki Category:Nikolai Duology Characters